


we told you (one thousand times)

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек дал Стайлзу свою машину. И что из этого вышло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we told you (one thousand times)

– Пожалеешь, Дерек, – ехидничает Эрика, стоит ей заметить ключи от камаро, которые Стайлз старается спрятать в кулаке.

– Он ее поцарапает, – соглашается Джексон.

– Измажет все сидения чипсами, – поддакивает Бойд.

– Поменяет твои любимые радиостанции, – кивает головой Айзек.

– Сломает ручку регулировки высоты сидения, – хмурится Скотт.

– Собьет какого-нибудь человека, – дразнит Эллисон.

– Его запах въестся в салон и уже никогда не исчезнет, – завершает Лидия.

Никто из них не угадал.

Лучше бы хоть у кого-то получилось.

Потому что все предложенные варианты были идеальными по сравнению с тем, что произошло на самом деле.

– Что?

– Я только что тебе все рассказал, ты, правда, хочешь выслушивать это еще раз?

– То есть ты не шутишь?

– Оборотни по телефону не могут отличить ложь от правды? – в трубке что-то шуршит и Стайлз продолжает говорить невнятно. – Надо запомнить.

– Хватит жрать! – Дерек всеми силами старается сдержать эмоции, но как такое вообще возможно в подобной ситуации? – Где ты?

– Стою у торгового центра, – хмыкает Стайлз и снова шуршит упаковкой. – Я же собирался за продуктами.

– Жди, я скоро приеду.

Дерек уже собирается положить трубку, когда слышит удивленный голос Стайлза:

– И на чем ты приедешь? Твою машину угнали, помнишь?

Нужно убить Стайлза.

– Ты же не станешь бежать ко мне через весь лес в своем фирменном альфа-стиле, не так ли? Дерек? Алло?

Телефон остается лежать на земле. Это далеко не самое худшее, что могло с ним случиться.

Дерек говорит стае, чтобы они убирались из дома и помогли найти машину. 

– Мы ведь предупреждали, Дерек, – сочувствует Эрика, только сочувствует плохо, слишком ехидно.

– И ты нас не послушал, – грустит Джексон.

– Так почему мы должны помогать? – удивляется Бойд.

– Ведь это не наша вина, – присоединяется Айзек.

– Только твоя, – улыбается Скотт.

– Еще немного – Стайлза, но это не так важно, – добавляет Эллисон.

– Мы останемся тут, – ставит точку Лидия.

Ломать им всем руки, тем более с учетом того, что Эллисон – человек, Дерек считает неправильным и слишком долгим.

Он ограничивается оглушающим ревом и выпущенными клыками.

– Ладно уж, Дерек, ты шуток не понимаешь? – пугается Эрика и ищет свои кроссовки.

Остальные предпочитают собираться молча.

Когда они добираются до Стайлза, тот грустит над пакетами с едой.

– Мороженое перестало быть мороженым, я бы съел его, но ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

– Мы тоже рады тебя видеть, Стайлз.

– Скотт, ты поможешь Стайлзу донести продукты.

– Может, закажем такси?

Взгляд Дерека работает для Стайлза как ответ.

– Господи, а можно обойтись без этих взглядов с искринкой? Я же все еще понимаю человеческий язык.

– Мою. Машину. Угнали. Из-за. Тебя. 

– Понял. Скотт, помоги мне.

Стайлз и Скотт уходят, и Дерек поворачивается к своей обнаглевшей стае и такой же обнаглевшей Эллисон.

– Нам нужна машина.

– Могу взять свою.

– Звони Джексону, когда будешь в пути.

Теперь перед ним остались одни оборотни.

– Нам не стоит искать твою машину, Дерек, – ласково замечает Эрика.

– Напиши заявление в полицию, – размышляет Джексон.

– Это карма, – усмехается Бойд.

– В следующий раз он собьет человека, – предполагает Айзек.

– Или тебя, – сверкает глазами Лидия.

Слишком наглая стая.

– Нам нужно двигаться на северо-запад, – указывает Дерек.

Все слушаются.

Все злорадствуют.

Почему он вообще позволил Стайлзу сесть за руль своей машины?

Ох, лучше не думать об этом сейчас.

– Эй, Дерек, как думаешь, запах Стайлза правда долго не выветрится из салона?

Лучше не думать ни о чем.

И больше никогда не давать Стайлзу свою машину.


End file.
